


[podfic] The Cat

by eafay70, LittleRedRobinHood, MistbornHero, Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, only rated T for language, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: author's summary:"Remus turned to look at what Sirius was shouting at and saw the cat, a skinny black wraith, making itself comfortable on their sofa. He turned back to Sirius, and Sirius took in Remus’ raised eyebrows, the determined set of his jaw."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601811) by [KittyCargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo). 



> This was recorded for a VoiceTeam 2020 Tag Dive Game.
> 
> Thanks to KittyCargo for using the "Podfic Welcome" tag in the fic! :)

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (5.47 MB, runtime 8:21)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7ycx2l2b718fl5l/the%20cat.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (6.15 MB, runtime 8:21)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/weoaqyoj3pc7n5g/the%20cat.m4a?dl=0)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! :)


End file.
